


Queen's Game

by BurstEdge



Category: Nourin | No-Rin
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls play the King's Game, but with a more... sexy twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen's Game

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven seen this anime, I recommend that you check it out.

"Queen's... Game?"

Ringo tilted her head at what Minori said. She had been brought to the living room where Minori and Yoshida told her they were going to play.

"What, you've never heard of it, Ringo?" Minori asked.

The purplette shook her head.

"Oh, you poor thing," Yoshida cooed. "How could you go through life not knowing what the Queen's Game is?"

"I don't know."

Before the two could say anything further, Suzuki and Kanegami walked into the room in their sleepwear. 

"What are you two doing here?" Minori asked.

"Well, we were just passing by when we overheard Ringo not knowing what the Queen's Game is," Suzuki said.

"So, since we're not doing anything, we decided to help her out," Kanegami added.

They sat down next to the girls. Yoshida pulled out five chopsticks from her pocket, with one of them marked red.

"Alright, let's get it on!" Minori cheered as she randomized the chopsticks. The girls picked out each one.

"Alright!" Suzuki cheered as she held up the red stick.

Kanegami facepalmed. "This can't be good..."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough, sweetheart."

Suzuki grinned evily. "Now, as your queen, I demand that... Number 3 gives Number 1 a rimjob!"

"See what I'm talking about?" Kanegami sighed, raising a chopstick with a 1 on it.

"So... who has number 3?" Yoshida asked.

Ringo looked at her own chopstick and widened her eyes in shock.

"I have it."

Everyone stared the former idol in shock. Aside from Suzuki.

"Alright, pop star! Now get eating the money-grubber's booty like groceries!"

Not saying a word, Kanegami slightly pulled her pants down so that only her ass was exposed. She spread her cheeks apart to reveal her puckered opening.

"Well, you heard her," Kanegami said, blushing lightly.

Ringo crawled towards the albino's ass and started to lick her rear, causing her to moan.

"Ahh... so good..."

Ringo finished with her action and stopped licking Kanegami. The chopsticks were shuffled once more, and Minori got the red one.

"Alright! Number 4 has to recieve a titjob from... Number 2!"

"What?!" Yoshida exclaimed.

Ringo looked down and noticed a slight bulge in her pants.

"Time you got some more meat in your funbags, Funbags!" Minori teased as she pushed Yoshida down and pulled her top off.

"Y-You insolent little-!" Yoshida was cut off by Suzuki and Kanegami holding her down. Ringo took off her pants, letting her cock spring free. The girls drooled at the sight of it.

"Wow. Who would've thought that the idol was packing?" Kanegami purred.

Ringo said nothing as she sat on top of Yoshida and put her dick in between her breasts and started thrusting. The softness of the mounds felt wonderful on her meat, as seeing how she moaned lightly. Yoshida turned away and blushed lightly.

"Be grateful that I even let you put that unsightly thing between my breasts," she said.

"Don't deny that you like it," Suzuki giggled before turning to Ringo. "Now hurry up and cover those things with your splooge!"

Ringo thrusted harder and eventually came all over Yoshida's tits. Unsurprisingly, Suzuki licked it all off.

"How long were you waiting to do that?" Minori asked.

Suzuki licked her lips. "Too long."

The chopsticks were shuffled once more. The one who had the red mark...

"I'm the queen."

Was Ringo. The girls stared in anticipation, wondering what her order will be.

"I demand... that Numbers 1 through 4 be fucked by the queen."

They all looked towards the idol's throbbing length. 

"Well... this was unexpected," Minori sighed.


End file.
